Possession
by valkurion-universe
Summary: Commission for Beth Cyra Weiss has her eyes on the prize, the prize being Yang, and she will stop at nothing to covet the buxom blonde. Along her journey to make the brawler her own trophy girlfriend she'll drive wedges between Yang and everyone she cares about and loves including partner Blake and dear sister Ruby. She will tear down the blonde and rebuild her in her own image.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: A commission for Beth through AO3, yandere Weiss and then yandere Yang and some implied Ladybug. If you would like to commission me, please contact me._

* * *

 **Possession - Chapter One**

Weiss was cold, had always been cold. The heart encased in her body was icy enough that it could have acted as an iceberg for a maiden voyage. But no one had anticipated her to be ever so humiliatingly cold as when she claimed Yang's very soul and ripped it away from Ruby Rose.

"No, sorry Yang I think Ruby is busy tonight, she mentioned something about Pyrrha? Or was it Nora? I can't remember but I believe she's out tonight," Weiss was telling Yang the still fairly happy blonde, who was now gently irked at the fact that her sister and friend may have been busy. And yet Yang could swear she remembered Ruby saying a few days ago that her plans for Friday were limited to homework, gently taking care of her one houseplant, and shopping over the net.

So why was Weiss feeding her this?

The heiress was keeping her hands very much to herself as she tidied up her drawing desk, setting study books on shelves and cleaning away the scribbled papers that she and Ruby had been handling. Blake was away, vacation or an otherwise retreat the possessive silver-haired girl did not care for. The Faunus's absence meant she had one less of the girls to worry about while she focused on her true intention and goal.

"Yes, so it'll just be us this Friday, my dear. Is there anything you want to do?" Weiss asked, keeping up her disguised, intentless voice.

She loved Yang, more than that, she adored Yang she craved her, completely and utterly, she wanted every inch and every second of Yang's attention all to herself. To Weiss, Yang was a lighthouse, and at the same time, she was a pristine china doll. Something the heiress wanted, needed, something she had to covet and hold so closely. She wanted so heavily to be with Yang, so all-consumingly to keep her for herself. Blake was a small worry, for she was free and clear headed, and also a little dark herself. There was no telling if Blake could or would know about the intense desire the heiress had for her partner, and there was no way Weiss could tell if Blake would try to compete. Thus far she had not, but the faunus was a faunus, and Weiss knew a little about the secrets and shadow Blake Belladonna could hold to her breast.

But Ruby, she was the one obstacle that Weiss had to remove if she was ever going to make headway with Yang. Ruby was everything that Weiss was not, and she was still uneasy about being a partner to her for combat. Already, only weeks into the semester and the small scythe-wielder had shown the heiress up in class.

Weiss wanted Yang with all her deep-seated heart, wanted to cherish her, take her out, have her on an arm at a gala and dance with the beautiful and glorious blonde all night. But as long as she and Ruby were close, that would not be possible. Ruby would not allow it.

Yang, a little too oblivious to Weiss, was just sat on the bed, confused over Ruby, the smaller sister had never got her dates wrong or changed plans on Yang, they were meant to go shopping together, or at least over their scrolls. How had she become so close with Team JNPR? The blonde tossed her scroll to the side.

"Yeah, alright then Ice Queen we should hang out, we barely do," the blonde mentioned, sitting upright and looking at the pillars of books Blake and Weiss used to keep their beds as bunks. She was suddenly thinking what she and Weiss, whom she knew fairly little about, in all honesty, could do with it being just the two of them. "What could we even do?"

Like a flash, a well-rehearsed flash, Weiss was there, spinning around with an answer for her spunky prey.

"How about we head into town ourselves for some dinner?" Weiss offered, looking a little too eager. Yang did not look as enthusiastic about the offer of dinner in Vale. "We can get dressed up a little. I know you've been wanted to try on that dress your father sent you. We'll take a walk down the promenade and there is this fabulous bistro I've been wanting to take you to," she divulged. She intended it to be a slip of the tongue, for Yang to take it, but secretly it was, of course, one of her parlour tricks, a hook, to grab the blonde's undivided attention and keep her there.

Those lilac eyes, and how red they could become. Weiss wanted them, wanted those eyes to be on her a lot more than their current rate. She wanted to be all those lilac and crimson eyes would look at, and Weiss wanted to have the key to the power, to the semblance that could turn them from their luscious lavender to the daring and deadly crimson. It was the power, the power of Yang was what Weiss found so attractive.

She had seen the footage of what the blonde boomer did to the nightclub. What she had done to that man and those twins. Weiss found it more attractive than the sizable pair Yang sported in her tube top. Although those assets were fairly inviting to the sultry heiress. She began thinking about them as she bit her bottom lip while looking Yang over.

Weiss had it bad for the girl, but she was so methodical, and so wanting, she would do anything to consume Yang's attention and attraction, to be the battery that Yang would feed with her presence. Weiss would have Yang, she obsessed over having her.

"You really wanna take me to dinner?" Yang asked, a little more tepid than Weiss would have hoped, but then again she was batting for a dinner with the buxom blonde already. It was reckless, a little too fast, especially with the strung lie about Ruby being busy.

But Weiss needed Yang taken for the night, so she could spin a counter to Ruby when she would inevitably ask why her sister had cancelled. It was a masterpiece, a plan and a half and perfect to Weiss's personally touched design. She had Yang's attention, now she wanted her hand, and her time and gaze. She wanted her dressed up in that beautiful white dress, so she could work her way to tearing the damn thing off of the blonde while at the same time ripping her from her pathetic sister.

In truth, there was a small trace element of disposition Weiss had for pure and innocent Ruby, but winning Yang completely would change all that.

"Of course I do! I think it would be the perfect occasion and excuse for us to better get to know each other Yang. No Blake, no Ruby, just us two, at dinner, we'll have a splendid time," Weiss tried to coax the blonde bruiser, like a viper, trying to sing a willing victim into its bed so as to deliver the perfect strike at the right time. Weiss was vicious, completely, she knew the perfect time and method to deliver such blows. And with Yang, it was as sexy and seductive as anything Weiss had ever undertaken, already.

She smiled a little more, making her way to the blonde and standing over her. Weiss leant in, not bending her legs at all. "And I know you'll look gorgeous in that new dress Yang, come on. Come to dinner with me," she attempted again, leaning over, even using her body the best the fearless and possessive heiress could do. Her chest was not the largest, but she could use it perfectly, and already she saw Yang staring. A little accentuation of the heiress's hips made her irresistible to the wanton blonde.

Yang struggled in her seat a little, nervous if that was an emotion or state of being the blonde could exhibit discreetly. Weiss had her like warm putty in the palm of her hand, even Yang knew that. Weiss was beautiful, and under the layers, she was even a good laugh and a lovely girl to get along with. They had done that, a few times since the Emerald Forest. But Yang had no idea how much Weiss was wanting her, craving her, and despising her sister for being in the way so much.

The blonde did not know what alone time with Weiss could entail.

"Yes," and yet she said, throwing caution to the wind. "Sure, let's take a date if ya want Ice Queen. But you're getting dolled up too," Yang made the woman swear, and Weiss did so, smiling like a cat, worse than Blake, on every word.

This was it, the first step. With one simple lie, Weiss had parted Ruby and Yang for an evening. With deep concentration and more attention from Yang, she could separate them for good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Possession - Chapter Two**

Weiss was elated than the first time she'd fed the two opposing lies to both sisters, the time she'd managed to rope Yang along for a surprisingly well made and dined dinner. She'd enjoyed that night a lot, with Yang as her date, on her arm all night long. It was just a small sliver of a taste of what was to come for the white-haired possessive heiress.

She'd caused a full blown riot between them this time. And she was sitting on the desk on the wall, just observing the whole ordeal, smiling an uncontrollable grin as Ruby hurled shouts and yells at her elder and taller sister and as Yang did much the same, her temperature rising as Weiss could tell from the swelling in her pores. She liked her room a little more ice cold, for it to match the glacial freezing of her possessive heart.

The possessive heart that had caught Yang thrice already since she had spun her web of lies around Ruby, and now the blonde was truly falling for her. That was even what this bout and argument were about.

How Ruby was distraught over the possibility of her sister falling for and dedicating herself to Weiss. It was horrible, and Ruby could already see where the usual run and mill of the days had gone astray - with the dishonourable heiress herself. Ruby could tell she'd been twisting, bending and sometimes outright breaking the truth to suit her own goals.

But Yang couldn't see it at all, and to Weiss, that was the best part of the whole show. How she had pulled the wool over her beloved prey's eyes so expertly, the buxom blonde could see no truth in her darling, sweet little sister's words at all. Weiss had reduced her to a babbling, jealous source of annoyance and a pathetic wedge between her and Yang, in the eyes of the blonde. It was pathetic, Ruby was pathetic, and thus far Weiss was driving her away from Yang so perfectly as if cutting off the girl's arms as she tried to hold onto the taller dragon. Weiss was almost audibly laughing at Ruby for her pitiful attempts to win this disagreement.

The only thing that could make it any better was if Yang's eyes would turn. How Weiss had been anticipating that change in colour, it was enough to make her moan at it, it was like their first date. She wanted it enough to actively seek it through any means necessary. But still, she doubted Yang would ever change colour in response to Ruby, that was hoping for too much.

Then again, who was Weiss Schnee if not a girl with goals and desires? Yang's red dragon eyes were one such goal.

She wanted more, what she had with Yang was by far not enough at all. All they were, were unofficial girlfriends who had gone out on three dates and were still being tugged apart from each other by Ruby's incredible attempts to get Yang away from Weiss. It was almost as if she definitely knew that the heiress was spinning complete lies to Yang to make her her own. Impressive, but not that impressive yet.

Weiss's poisonous influence was beginning to take hold over the buxom blonde brawler, but there was such a far distance to travel for Weiss to take Yang away and make her a trophy on her arm, a dazzling piece of the crown jewels. The silver-haired girl wanted her more than Ruby did, she wanted Yang's soul and her mind, her attention and her time more than the little sister did, and she deserved it more, in her own mind.

If Ruby wanted and loved and cherished Yang so much she would do more for her, try harder to grab her time and attention. And Ruby would treat her better, make dates better with her, lavish her more. But Weiss had that arena swiftly taken in this war of minds and possession. She had more to give Yang than pathetic little Ruby. More to treat Yang to than pathetic little Ruby.

Little Miss Schnee was in a whole other league to the small and lowly scythe-wielder and her manipulation of them both to this point was only one display of it.

A display, that had exploded into a full on theatrical performance between the two sisters.

"She's a liar! She's been lying to you for weeks!" Ruby was screaming, almost crying from her white eyes. It was adorable. Adorably pathetic to the supreme heiress as she looked from the desk, grin unhidden from her face except during those moments when Yang turned to look, which had been twice in the whole ten minutes the argument had currently lasted for. Her legs were folded over each other and her arms crossed as if she was sitting in her daddy's chair back in Atlas.

Atlas. Yang would love it there, as Weiss's significant other. All the parties she could attend, with Weiss showing her off like a beauteous trophy, a prize stolen from Beacon and Vale. Soon, Weiss would have enough influence to lean on Yang and persuade her to switch schools. Then it would be over, and Weiss would win.

"How does she lie Rube? You were just busy, it's okay if you forgot but come, one sis. The only person lying here is you by not telling me that you've been busy!" Yang countered, a little more heated, her neck twitching and her face heating up some more. Her blonde hair was getting a little more animated and a lot brighter. She was still a little understanding, but Ruby - to Yang - was just sprouting horrific falseness.

And it was so entertaining to Weiss, as she leant in when she saw Yang getting more and more annoyed.

"Me lie?! Yang, I was doing nothing the other day, and when I got back from sparring practice with Pyrrha, you two were out for dinner again! Without telling me!" Ruby roared at her elder sister, aiming most of it towards the proud heiress on the desk. Again, pitiful that she could not stomach just taking the fight to Weiss, but then again, if she did, Yang would intervene.

Weiss had made sure her tug on Yang's infatuation was enough to ensure that. All the heiress had to do at this point was say nothing at all. "Yang! Weiss has been lying to you for weeks I promise!"

"Come on sis enough! She hasn't lied once, I know she hasn't, she's been nothing but a sweetheart to me since you bailed and we've been getting on so well!" Yang confessed, throwing her hand behind her to gesture to Weiss. And Weiss was blushing, falsely, she had even managed to expert the ability to fake blush for whomever she wanted to sink her teeth into. She had more control over Yang than she anticipated already.

But it was most surely not enough. Even sitting on the desk she was craving more, so much more, she wanted Yang's soul, her undying approval and hand. And she would get it, oh she would.

"She's evil! She's manipulating you, Yang! How come you can't see it?!" Ruby asked, her silver eyes a little wet. Was she really about to start crying? How pathetic. Weiss looked to Yang, her glacial eyes twitching to the blonde hair getting bright and brighter and she leant over to the right, enough so she could make out the faint dregs of lilac in her prey's eyes.

The lavender was darkening.

Yang's eyes turned red, redder than blood, like the deep dark wine of her anger. Weiss was getting her wish, her lover's eyes were getting redder and redder and her anger was spiking, her aura flaring up and her semblance triggering with such spectacular sparks. It made Weiss's squeeze her thighs together as she bit her bottom lip. Her own ego and manipulation, which Ruy has spotted expertly, however, in the fog of futility. Yang's eyes had flipped already, and Weiss's goal was met with the twang of crimson. Never had the colour been so beautiful and sultry to her.

"Enough Ruby!" Yang screamed into her sister's face, barking like a lion at her before turning around, her body exhuming an absorbed by such anger. "Enough! I can't take this shit anymore! Weiss, can we go?" Yang asked as she headed for the door.

Weiss, still smiling subtly and only for Ruby, kicked herself off of the desk and followed her prey to the door. But as Yang left the room, Weiss hung by the threshold.

"I know what you're doing to her," Ruby sniffed, crying already at being shouted at for telling the truth. She was so downtrodden she couldn't help but cry now. "I thought you would change. That you weren't the same cold girl you are on the outside as on the inside, Weiss. I can see that you're not. Partner or not I won't let you do this…

"Bitch."

Weiss looked at Ruby, the weeping little girl she was and smiled with a cocked brow. "She'll see me for what I am indeed Ruby.

"Someone who loves her more than you…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Possession - Chapter 3**

"Weiss, Blake, have either of you seen my dress? The one I wore on our first date hon?" Yang came into the dorm, looking from Blake (who was reading one of her enthralling novels on the bed as always) to Weiss who was almost as always sat by the desk, finishing the assignment from Professor Oobleck's class earlier that week. It had been a breeze until the end… For the proud and intelligent heiress, who was now smiling that her plan had engaged.

Blake's ears, exposed and comfortable being so around the rest of her team, wiggled with curiosity. She had indeed seen the dress, but not where it had gone yet. Thus she was interested, hoping her partner was not that upset. She had not been back long, only about a week, and thus far she had not seen the change in the group dynamic, or any of the girls individually. Ruby was for some reason keeping her distance, spending more time with Pyrrha and Nora across the corridor, and Weiss was keeping to herself as she always did. Yang seemed the same as always, a little less lively and more concerned about the Ice Queen - whom she had now taken to calling any combinations of 'honey', 'hon', 'sweetie' or 'darl' most of the time.

It made Blake remember Sun, and how much she despised him. How glad she was that he was stuck in Mistral and how glad she was to use the 'ignore' feature on her scroll whenever he tried to call her. How the stalker even had her number at all was a mystery to her. The monkey-boy was insufferable.

Nonetheless, Blake set her book down, on the left side of her bed, between her body and the wall and leant over to the right to give the blonde her undivided attention. And as she did, something caught the corner of her peripheral vision. Something glowing white.

It was Weiss, looking devilish and maniacal as if she was suddenly furious excited about something. And she was sitting at an angle to Yang so that the blonde could only see her back and the back of her neck and head. Yang could not see the incredible smile as the heiress turned ever so slightly so that the black and white faunus was in the corner of her eye too. Her body laid across the bed like a painting, her fluffy feline ears, her tanned face.

Her reaction when she was about to give her own.

Blake figured it out, like a flash, faster than Ruby ever could sense it. Blake was incredible like that, almost supernaturally attuned so she could read and deduce beyond the ordinary, average skill of a seventeen-year-old faunus who had grown up the daughter of a colossal chieftain. She already knew what words were going to come out of Weiss's mouth and in that infinite moment of space and time, as Weiss turned to look at Blake, the faunus pieced together what had transpired while she was away.

Weiss had infected Yang, not dated, not wined and dined. She had poisoned her, infected, claimed for herself. She had touched Yang's heart, somehow, and sank her prideful claws so deep into its beating flesh she had caused it to ice over just as hers had. And that was what had driven Ruby next door.

And now, it was going to drive a wedge right between Blake and her own partner.

"Yang, before you ask me, there's something I need to say," Blake got up and instantly told her partner, unknowingly setting her foot right in it instantly. She had walked directly into the firing line, and now Weiss was standing up with her ready to fire a cannon ball at her to begin to destroy her relationship with Yang too. This girl was insane, and from the deep-seated, intense look in Weiss's eyes, she was ready to throw Blake under the bus and drive it over her herself.

Blake was a fool, a blind and wandering fool and she had fallen in Weiss's web instantly, the moment she opened and spoke through her oblivious and folly mouth. Weiss had been waiting for her get back from her vacation, and now she was, and just as Weiss was ready to destroy her, to claim a large chunk of Yang's soul and affection - that which the blonde had devoted to the faunus since the Emerald Forest - for herself.

And now that Blake had stepped into her web, Weiss could weave the silky threat from her silver and enthralling tongue around her, wrecking Yang's heart that little bit more so she could collect the pieces in her jar. Yang was to be hers, and she was playing this little game of her expertly. So precise and so cold. Weiss didn't care about anything, except the end goal - of taking yang wholly for herself, for a piece of a woman on her arm and a bedfellow to be with her always. A trophy girlfriend, a companion in everything and nothing at the same time. She was going to win, she had it all planned and Blake's downfall was impending now.

Weiss opened her mouth and began to play once again.

"What do you mean Blake? Before Yang asks you? Something you need to say?" Weiss asked, her mouth to Blake in a smiling curve, but when looking at Yang it was quaint and falsely concerned. She knew exactly where it was, she'd stashed it herself. It meant a lot to Yang, a whole lot to her, and thus having it stolen by Blake would be such a thorn in a sensitive area it would crush Yang inside.

Just what the proud and vicious heiress wanted.

Blake looked scorned, ready to fight too. "Yang," she called, diverting her gaze from Weiss to her partner without even giving the heiress a response. It was the best way, it would trip Weiss up cause her to falter, and then she'd fail. "Yang I need to talk to you in private, outside, away from Weiss. Is that okay?" The faunus asked, calmly, resolute and charmingly as she always did. It was the perfect way to get to the blonde.

"Blake? What's going on?" Yang asked, her patience running out faster than the sand in a broken hourglass. She already looked unwilling to wait for a resolution on this matter and now that both other girls in the room were deadlocked in a competition for her attention, she was getting even more distressed and sad. Her face was growing a little puffy and red around the cheeks, and Blake needed time, that was all she needed. Time alone with Yang, without Weiss. That was all. But could she get it?

"Yang, I just really need you to calm down and step outside with me, please, just for a second," Blake asked again, bringing her comforting hand to graze the side of Yang's arm comfortingly.

Weiss burned, scorched herself and steam seemed to burst from her ears.

Yang nodded with a sigh of defeat, and they stepped outside after the blonde kisses Weiss on her freezing lips. "I'll be back in a second, babe," she said, and the blonde and faunus stepped outside into the corridor.

That was it, the last slice of trust the treasonous Blake would ever get from Yang in this wretched place ever again. Weiss threw her fists in the air and gritted her teeth. She had been stopped dead in her tracks, her plan foiled a moment, and if she did not think fast, Blake could spew any number of words into her partner. And Blake, perfect as she thought she was, was about the only person apart from her girlfriend Weiss, that Yang trusted in Beacon at the moment with experience. If Blake had figured out what Weiss was doing to the beautiful and buxom blonde, which Weiss was assured she had from her hesitation and then recklessness, the white-haired mastermind was ruined.

But she still had her ace, her plan to utterly ruin the faunus was not without a backup, and while the black-haired pistoleer could have well figured out that Weiss had stashed the dress, she could never have deduced where in that second where the exchanged glances. It was too perfect and as Weiss crossed the room to under Blake's bed, she smiled with beautiful and maniacal intent once more.

Like a lunatic, Weiss tore the dress from under Blake's mattress and began to sink her nails deep into satin and the fabric, ripping through it like a set of garden shears to a hedge. She tore it to ribbons as quietly and as quickly as she could, and then stashed it quickly back under the mattress, leaving the covers pulled over with a sliver of dress remaining.

"Yang! Yang!" She cried and the blonde came running back through the door.

Weiss pointed to the corner of white. Yang tossed the mattress over, revealing and holding up the tattered and utterly destroyed dress. Blake was caught. Falsely and red-handedly. Weiss had stashed the dress with her, and now had destroyed it, all to rid them both of their partnership and friendship.

It was underhanded, evil, and she had done it all for her own gain.

Yang crossed the room again, the dress in her hand and thunder in her red eyes. Her hair was already on fire. With an iron hand, she slapped Blake across the face, clocking her in her left cheek and stormed away from her as fast as she could. She had slapped Blake. Blake. All because Weiss was craving, burning for more and more exclusivity.

Blake looked to Weiss, her cheek already red and bruising. She was holding it, her hand quivering from the shock, the pain and the insane amount of anger and instantly hatred for the heiress.

"You, utter, bitch." She called to Weiss, still unbelieving that the heiress could have done such a thing for herself. "You better stay away and sleep with an eye open, I swear it, Weiss."

Weiss smiled. "I don't need to sleep with an eye open, faunus. I have Yang's with me now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Possession - Chapter 4**

Yang was away this time, having had to dash off back to Patch - Taiyang had needed her help with something she would not say but Ruby and Weiss both had it in their mind that something was afoot with her mother. Thus Weiss was feeling void, empty, spacious and without a purpose without her dragon. It was tormenting, and she had nowhere to go.

And it had been almost three days without her blonde. Three days of doing nothing but reflecting upon her actions up until this point, up until the first time she was without Yang. It was the most peculiar thing, feeling, being without Yang, being alone, after having spent so much time turning Yang against everyone else. Turning Yang into something Weiss owned, into a piece of finely crafted jewellery. It was most obscure and strange.

And Weiss hated it, more than she hated Ruby and Blake having any influence on the buxom blonde. More than not being with her, not having her on her arm. Weiss hated that something so far from her control was driving them apart for so long. It was outrageous in her mind, however, it meant so much to Yang.

Weiss didn't care, of course, she didn't. It meant Yang was gone from her and she was alone, in her own hatred and jealousy, her burning and yearning obsession with the dragon. She wanted her back.

She wanted Yang back right this instant before she felt any more annoyed and furious with the cosmos.

"Why does something like this happen now?!" Weiss roared into her pillow as she laid on the bed and cuddled the small cushion of white. She was still dressed, in her combat skirt and petite cardigan, Myrtenaster was on the side, idle and waiting, as if screeching the way she felt transferring to it. She was so mopey and without happiness, typical of such a set of days without her main source of attention, attraction and light. She checked her scroll and then threw it across the width of the bed when seeing nothing new come up on her notifications. "How pathetic," she muttered to herself, banging her forehead into the softness of the pillow.

Weiss would not stand for this again, it was killing her, trifling with her ambition and stalling her wishes, nothing should do that, but she had completely forgotten about Raven, after the one conversation she had with her. Blake remembered, however, of course, she did. Either from that conversation or from Ruby telling her.

Both the other girls of Team RWBY had been getting closer and closer after the whole dress fiasco, and Weiss hated that too. Solidarity in numbers had turned into mutual attraction and affection. Ruby and Blake were beginning to find love and harmony in each other - another element that Weiss had not even thought about transpiring and it did not bode well for her.

She was counting herself lucky that she was able to abide in the dorm room on her own for now. And she did not want to have to factor luck as an element of the events as of late. It proved that she was losing her reach and her grasp, and she hated that as much as she hated Yang not cuddling her on the bed or being with her as much as possible.

Weiss balled a hand into a fist, right as the door to the dorm opened.

"Yang?" Weiss cried, but to her heavy dismay it was Blake and Ruby, together and looking as if they wanted a fight. Something Weiss had been expecting for a long while. It was her due course, her just dessert, but she would beat them, she held herself in much a higher position and stance than them. She would win easily if blows were to be exchanged.

"What are you two doing here? Go away," Weiss spat at them, but Blake and Ruby walked into the dorm with much more confidence than usual.

"This isn't just your dorm Weissicle. We live here too." Ruby told her, braver than when Yang had barked at her weeks ago. "Yang not back yet? What a shame," she followed, a little falsely and with an air of irritability towards the heiress. Already Weiss felt a little more vulnerable than she should, but sitting up she found her old confidence, if a little dilute without Yang or effective stratagem.

Her glacial eyes looked to Myrtenaster and she shuffled in her seat closer to it, sensing that tensions were rising, especially with Blake. The feline's ears under her bow were rigid and then sternly moving, like a viper.

"She'll see through you soon enough. Yang's not as stupid as you think Weiss, especially with that whole dress deal." Blake mused, setting her bags on her bed and then feeling the side of her face - where Yang had slapped her.

At that, Weiss felt more powerful, in control and as her old self. She had successfully manipulated Yang into slapping her own partner, right across the face, and that was no small feat at all considering Blake and Yang was incredibly close. Or used to be so. Now the blonde was dead set against the feline and her own sister, and that was simply because of Weiss, and her poisonous influence that the blonde could not see or sense.

"I know she's not stupid, but for you two I couldn't say the same," Weiss commented as the girls saw to their own business away from her. She crept closer to Myrtenaster once she noticed that the feline was about to reach for the trigger and hilt of Gambol Shroud across her back. Crescent Rose was still folded up at the back of little Ruby's hips and she was making no move to activate her scythe.

Ruby was weak, she'd never attack Weiss. But Blake would, and Weiss wanted her to. She really did now.

"She's going to be opened up to everything you've done Weiss, how you set Ruby up, how you set me up. Hell, how you've been turning your eyes to everyone else Yang seems to even be friendly with in this school - like Pyrrha and Nora." Blake commented again, gripping Gambol Shroud. At the same time, Weiss gripped Myrtenaster and prepared to snap her semblance with her right hand.

If Blake came at her, she would not hold back.

Then, all at once, both Blake and Weiss jolted - Weiss standing and pointing the tip of her rapier to Blake as the faunus turned herself, cutting Gambol Shroud across the air to point it to Weiss's neck.

And they stopped both blades at the other's neck, close enough to stroke the flesh with the sharp tips of each sword. Ruby screeched and jumped, not daring to add to the tension with her overbearing scythe. Both women already looked like they were about to kill the other, with Blake's yellow cat eyes piercing through Weiss's thin veil of icy coldness. She was staring her down, and vice versa.

"Blake?!" A desperate and heated voice cried from the door. It was Yang, and her eyes were as red as blood, with her hair flaming and singing at the tips. "What the fuck are you doing?!" She screamed.

Weiss smiled, and Blake's mouth opened in horror. She was screwed, and Weiss was suddenly feeling so warm, so so warm.

Yang did not give Blake enough time to answer, she simply shot at her, striking her right across the head again. The faunus had just enough time to strike up her aura to protect herself but she still took the full force of Ember Celica and was blasted right into the chest of drawers below the window, breaking right through it. She was on her ass and beaten in one massive punch and shotgun blast from Celica, and Yang was still on fire and furious at her partner. She still did not give Blake a single chance to speak or get to her feet. Yang was already over her and holding her neck, another fist raised to Blake.

"Yang, stop it!" Ruby shrieked but Yang paid no attention at all, she was consumed with her anger and rage toward Blake.

"You ever raise your sword to Weiss again Blake, and I swear I won't hold back one bit. And I'll break more than a cabinet. I'll break more of you than some of your aura ya got that?" Yang spat right into Blake's face, and left her, standing beside Weiss.

She kissed her girlfriend and ignored everything else. Her eyes still red as blood and her hair still burning like a furnace. Weiss had never been so turned on in all her life. This was perfect.

"You were right Weiss, this place is no good for me anymore. Not at all, you were so right," Yang told the heiress, holding her waist as her hair died down a little to a smouldering ember. "I think it's time we left Beacon and went to Atlas. I can't stand living here anymore," she spoke while looking at Blake and Ruby with the corner of her eye.

That was it, all Weiss wanted. She had won. Finally.


	5. Chapter 5

**Possession - Chapter 5**

Weiss had won, they had left, Yang was on her arm, dressing in a beautiful gown of yellow and white - their coloured, and Weiss herself was sporting a fabulous dress of white and blue, not sharing their colours for sake of position, but her own for pride. And they were in her estate - her family estate; the Weiss Family Manor, in all of its grandiose magnificence and blue esteemed architecture.

Yang was in awe of it all, loving the design and the position of it all, all of the ornamentation and the wealth poured into it. The scale of it all, it was massive and spacious, fit for kings and queens of the land, but yet belonging to one family of five.

Five family members, whom Weiss had told Yang all about over the course of their time dating together and then a refresher on the airship over to the new kingdom of Mantle. There was Winter, the elder sister, the elder alluring sister from the photographs and stories Weiss had told - she held a special affection for Winter and Yang could sense it, and seeing her, she felt a little amount of affection for the Field Commander herself, the woman was gorgeous. And then there was Whitley, the brother, whom Weiss held a deep-seated brand of disdain and hatred for whenever she saw his face or felt his aroma near. She conveyed that to Yang at length while they were travelling across the world. She knew how much Weiss hated him, how happy she would be if he was removed from the face of the earth. How much freer Weiss would be if he was out of the picture. The needless source of trouble in Yang's beautiful heiress's life. Then her father - Jacques, although so many people called him Sturm, including himself. It meant 'Storm' and he was that and more from the combines tales of both Weiss and Blake to Yang. How ruthless he was to his company, his workers, and as Weiss had described, his family as well. Yang was very much looking forward to meeting the bastard of a man.

And lastly, there was Willow Schnee, but Weiss had said very little about her, her mother. Other than depression and alcoholism, there was not much said about Willow. From the tales, Yang could tell there would need to be some changes if she was going to live here, and the first would be at the top - the head of the glacial snake known as Jacques.

She still hung on Weiss's arm, holding onto her closely and making her feel the slightest bit comfortable in this situation. Yang had never seen her icicle in such a nervous mood as this Even after Blake had held her sword to her throat.

Yang could not forgive that, that was why she had had to leave Beacon and come here, to Atlas, to the Schnee Manor with Weiss, everything else had gone horribly wrong, and even Ruby was so. Yang in many ways felt betrayed, hurt and stabbed by her teammates. Her partner Blake and even her own half sister Ruby. It showed Yang all the more one concrete fact that had been cemented to her through this series of events from the day Weiss had asked her out - that love with thicker and stronger than blood. Something Yang knew all too well from her own mother and her real mother. As Yang thought about it, she suddenly realised that both she and Weiss had mother trouble, another element stringing them together again, but hopefully, Yang would fix things for her beloved.

They soon reached Jacques study, where he spent most if not all of his waking hours, between here and the main headquarters office for the Schnee Dust Company, he lived in his work. Another reason why the whole family apart from Whitley despised the man. Already Yang could feel that Weiss was growing a little colder on her arm. It was because Yang was a woman, she could already tell, it was because they were together and they were girls. From what Weiss had described her father, how he had pressed her into so many things, even binding her chest because her naked breasts were too big for his liking, too big for an heiress of the Schnee Dust Company.

Jacques theorised, or made up, that a woman with natural breasts the real size of Weiss's would be taken for more of a pornstar or a straight up slut than a CEO and beautiful businesswoman.

It was ridiculous, Weiss's chest was immaculate and sublime, bound or not, but this was a father, a strict and hateful father whom Yang had already met a dozen times in books, movies and other narratives. Jacques was the latest man to personify idiocy and masquerade it as power or intelligence. Yang was already feeling the urge to simply hit him upon entering the room and asking for his handshake.

They had not seen Whitley thus far either, meaning that he was most probably inside the office as well.

Weiss breathed, calmly, or as calmly as she could and opened the door with a stiff right arm - her left still linked with Yang's right. Upon opening they could see Whitley standing near the desk, with the massive chair turned around, a little plume of blinding white hair coming from the top of it. If it wasn't Jacques, then Yang didn't want to know what it was. But as the chair turned, she could see the face of him - Weiss's father, looking rather misleadingly dastardly as if he made a living from robbing fair belles and then tying them to train tracks with a devilish cackle. His moustache rid him of any true evil credibility he had, and his oceanic blue eyes were less threatening and more calming.

It was when he spoke, and what he spoke firstly that clued Yang into why Weiss feared and despised him so much.

"This is a joke, right? This is a joke. Weiss, tell me this is a joke? A girl? A blonde at that, and above all else, a fucking Valian?" He spat across the room.

Instantly Yang's nails heated up and her hair too, her eyes glitching, flickering between lilac and crimson. He had not insulted Weiss alone, he had directly insulted Yang. And what was worse he had judged her instantly on her hair colour, her place of birth and her gender. No one judged Yang on her gender.

"For fuck's sake Weiss, first you have to grow a pair of your own too big for anyone to take you seriously in this line of work but then you indulge your sluttish fantasies by dating this busty thing." He spat again, while Whitley smiled like a Cheshire Cat.

Yang heated up a little more. Her hair began to catch fire at the ends and her eyes fluttered a little more between lilac and red, flicking more to the darker colour. Her nails began to glow and singe her hands, but the pain was nothing next to her anger. Anger was a more felt emotion than the sensation of pain to the blonde. First, she had been insulted with her gender and hair, now Jacques was instantly looking to what all men looked to her for.

Her rather large breasts. Something she would never stand for. Now it was only a matter of how far he would push.

"Unacceptable, absolutely unacceptable. I will not allow it, Weiss. I will not allow my daughter to date a blonde, a Valian, and certainly not some trashy, sluttish dyke!" Jacques bellowed.

Before Weiss could usher any words of defiance or reply back at all, Yang was on the other side of the room in a flash, swiping the letter opener on the desk and slashing it across Jacque's throat, spraying a warm stream of crimson all over Yang and all over the walls, and Whitley. But she did not leave the joker brother. She saw his massive grin and took the letter opener to him, pinning him to the cabinet and jabbing the small blade into his chest time and time again.

One stab turned to five, and then ten, and then all the way to twenty times into the young boy's chest, killing him and bloodying the wall and the floor with his blood. And just as quickly as it began, with Yang's hair on fire and her eyes as crimson as they had ever been, she had killed them both and was flashing, phasing back to Jacques's body. She tossed it from the desk and piled him on top of Whitley.

Weiss was utterly shell-shocked, and a little mesmerised. Yang had killed them, murdered them, in such a small amount of time. Was that Weiss's doing? How she had ground Yang's patience and reservation into dust, now the blonde had no quarter with anyone who offended her or Weiss.

It was a troubling thought, but it was done. Weiss simply moved to the desk, and, rather than feel an ounce of guilt or horror, she sat down in the chair. It was hers after all.

"Yang… You…"

"Please don't say anything. I did it for you and I will suffer the consequences, but no one is going to separate us now Weiss, no one ever again. I won't let them," Yang proclaimed, her eyes still stuck on red as her hair smouldered. It seemed they would not be turning back to lilac anytime soon. Weiss did not know if that was good or bad. She didn't really care for now.

"So, what do we do now?" She asked her berserker while overlooking the bloodied room.

"Whatever you want. After all, it's all yours now… I'm all yours now…"


End file.
